Carrier assemblies for drive axles include a carrier housing with an internal cavity that receives a gear assembly. The gear assembly drives output shafts, which in turn are coupled to drive vehicle wheels. The gear assembly must be properly lubricated to avoid premature wear and failure. The internal cavity is filled with to certain level with lubricating fluid, which lubricates the gear assembly as gear components rotate within the internal cavity. A drain plug is installed within the carrier housing at the internal cavity to allow lubricating fluid to be filled into, and drained from, the internal cavity.
One problem with current configurations is efficiency losses at the gear assembly that result from churning of the lubricating fluid. Further, excessive churning of the lubricating fluid causes foaming of the fluid and can lead to inadequate lubrication coverage for gear components, resulting in premature wear. The effects of churning losses are even greater when narrow package carrier configurations are used.
Thus, there is a need for an improved lubricating method and apparatus for a carrier assembly that avoids the problems set forth above.